


How To Save A Life

by SinfullySimple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Our Poor Sammy, Sam after Purgutory, Suicidal Thoughts, canon ending, running out of tags, thanks for reading, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: After Dick explodes, sending Dean and Cas to Purgutory, Sam doesn't know what to do. He thinks Dean dead, and after time alone he gets to thinking that there was no purpose without his brother. So he goes for a drive.Happy ending I swear!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short random little thing I came up with on a dime. Thanks!

 

Sam looked around wildly. As Dick had exploded both Dean and Cas had disappeared. As he and Kevin looked around he realized that Dean was gone, and that he was most likely… Dead. 

********************************************************************************* 

Sam poured over the books for days; not stopping for anything or anyone. He got calls from hunters all over the country asking about the Leviathans and what to do with them almost constantly. Everyone of them went to voicemail. After three straight days of nonstop research and reading Sam finally took a break. 

He wish he hadn't. 

Once his mind had time to think on its own instead of trying to take in all the information, he started thinking more and more about logic. Dean had disappeared without a trace and everything he had read so far indicated that he was dead. If he was dead, than he sure wouldn't be where Dick went, as only monsters went to Purgatory. Since he had no deal with any crossroads demon, his soul wasn't tied to hell in any way, and after all the good he's done….. He had to be in heaven. 

Sam didn't want to be alone. He really didn't. He wasn't even completely sure how to keep going on in this life without Dean. Dean was always the one that he could unload on; the one he could always rely on to be there for him, and to actually understand what he was going through. 

But he couldn't bring him out of heaven. No matter how much he didn't want to be alone, he could never take that away from Dean. He was finally at peace and most likely happy. He was with their mom and dad, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, even Ash and… Jess. 

No, he could never take that from his big brother. 

But he could always join him.

*******************************************************************************************

As soon as the idea passed through his head, he knew he was going to go through with it. 

He quickly grabbed the Impala’s keys off of the the side table in the cheap motel room he was staying in and headed out to the car. As he got in he paused for a minute. Dean would kill him if he crashed the Impala. 

Oh well, He thought. I'm not going out any other way. 

With that thought in mind he started the car and ripped out of the parking lot and onto the empty road. It was one o'clock in the morning so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. He may want to die, but that didn't mean anyone else had to die with him. 

As he gained more and more speed, his mind raced through old memories. The first one from when they were little all the way up until recently. All with his big brother. 

Dean was standing next to him where he was seated at a motel room table. Sam held out the little toy that had come in the cereal box to his big brother. “Do you want the toy?” He asked incessantly. 

-***********************-

“This is real. I am real.” Dean said as he squeezed Sam’s injured hand even harder. “Whatever it is that you're seeing, it's not really here. I am. And I'm not going anywhere.” 

_*************************_

Sam drove faster and faster, knowing that soon all the pain would be over. That he would be with his family again. With Jess and Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, his dad, and he would finally get to formally meet his mom. 

Suddenly a dog ran out into the middle of the road and stood as the Impala came rushing at it. He slammed his brakes and swerved, but didn’t miss the dog. What happened after that… Well, that's all history. 

********************************************************************************************************

When Sam looked back at that day he realized that it was all very stupid of him. He had much more to live for, many, many more people to save. He would never do anything like that again. And if anyone ever asked him how to save a life, he would say: “Just find something for them to live for.”


End file.
